Project Summary/Abstract Core A - Administration The objectives of the Administrative Core will be to provide oversight for the Research Projects and Clinical Core, and to promote coordination and collaboration within the program and with investigators and organizations outside the program. This core will oversee organizational and scientific aspects, as well as governance of this P01. Scientific leadership will be provided by the Directors, Xandra Breakefield and Laurie Ozelius aided by administrative expertise provided by Ms. Robin Sobolewski. The directors will be assisted in oversight by an External Advisory Committee consisting of five members chosen for their objectivity and overlapping expertise in the research focus and clinical aspects of this P01. All PIs will present their research to External Advisors once a year at a full one day meeting in Boston and External Advisors will write a critique of their views to be submitted to NINDS with the annual progress report. Drs. Breakefield and Ozelius will be advised in their decision-making policies by Internal Advisors, Dr. Merit Cudkowicz, Chief of Neurology at Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH) and Dr. Susan Bressman, Chief of Neurology at Beth Israel Hospital (BIH). Conflict resolution will be resolved by discussion among Drs. Breakefield, Ozelius, Cudkowicz and Bressman and a decision-making vote; in the case of a tie Dr. Breakefield will make the final decision. Drs. Breakefield and Ozelius will advise investigators on strategic and technical issues, promote collaboration among projects, monitor the functions and effectiveness of core facilities, assess the scientific quality and progress of the work, and initiate collaborative interactions with other dystonia investigators. They will also ensure timely meetings of all investigators and external reviewers, interactions with collaborating institutions, compliance with resource sharing policies and monitoring of progress including preparation of progress reports.